¡Feliz cumpleaños a un conejito!
by kikitapatia
Summary: Porque uno nunca sabe cuál será el mejor regalo. Regalo de cumpleaños a una persona muy especial.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** SB no me pertenece, pero creo que eso es obvio.

A **mutemuia** por su cumpleaños, un año más para celebrar, ¡muchísimas felicidades!, come torta y diviértete como quinceañera, que la vida solo es una. Espero que te guste.

Este fic es un AU, así que perdonen las libertades tomadas, XD.

* * *

.

¿Qué parte de que no quería asistir a esa fiesta era la que sus padres no entendían?, y mucho menos vestido así, de esa manera tan ridícula. ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños de disfraces con el tema de "animalitos"? , ¿es que acaso no tenían nada de imaginación o amor propio?, si no era el de ellos, por lo menos de las pobres víctimas que iban a tener que ir así como él, ya se imaginaba que más de uno de los invitados iba a estar con una cara como la suya. Vale, que sus padres y los de la festejada fueron amigos de la infancia tenía que significar algo para él, y que desde que los suyos se mudaron a Tokyo y la familia de ella se quedara en Kyoto casi no se veían, también; pero nada, escúchelo usted bien, nada en este mundo valía para él tanto como para tener que vestirse de león. Y no cualquier león, si tan solo fuera uno feroz y salvaje, con garras y todo, pero noooooo señor, su madre tuvo que ir y escoger el disfraz más lindo, tierno e infantil que existía en todo Japón, no, no, no, en todo Japón no, se quedaba corto, en el mundo entero. Pues era la imitación perfecta del personaje de cierta película. ¿Es que su madre se había vuelto loca por completo?, él ya no tenía seis años, él ya era todo un jovencito de diez, ya no tenía la edad para ser un tierno leoncito bailarín, sólo faltaría que a la fiesta fueran también sus amigos la cebra, la hipopótamo y la jirafa, entonces podrían pedirles que les representaran alguna escena de dicha película, como si él fuera a ser alguna vez actor, ni hablar.

Así que ahí estaba él, con la vergüenza en la cara, sintiéndose por completo ridículo y soportando comentarios aún más insensibles a su ya adolorido ego como "ahhh pero mira qué hermoso león, tan tierno que se ve", podían ir quedándose con sus palabras por favor. Él no era ningún tierno leoncito de musical, si iba a ser uno, sería el más fuerte y feroz rey de la selva. Ni siquiera ese león bailarín al que estaba representando se sintió la mitad de ridículo, al ser derribado por una tierna ancianita, que él embutido en ese disfraz. Pero tenía que seguir sonriendo como si la vida misma dependiera de eso y la verdad sea dicha es que así era, ya que su increíble y amorosa madre lo había amenazado que, de lo contrario, le tomaría miles de fotos y se las enseñaría a cuanta persona se dejara. Pues bien, a sonreír se ha dicho, y ahí estaba con una sonrisa tan grande que bien podría competir con el guasón, pero eso fue hasta que vio, al más bello e increíble conejito rosa de todo el universo. Una conejita pelinaranja de ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa preciosa. Entonces la suya se le paralizó por completo. En ese momento confirmó que los ángeles sí existían y que había uno increíblemente hermoso frente a él. Guau, cómo pasaba el tiempo, hacía cuatro años que no la veía. Como su padre era un famoso actor y su madre una modelo muy renombrada, siempre andaban de viaje, por lo tanto las visitas por parte de él habían sido a un número igual a cero, aunque sus padres sí que habían visitado a sus amigos, siempre habían sido viajes relámpago y cuando él estaba en la escuela. Y vaya, que cuatro años habían hecho una enorme diferencia en ella. Con nueve años era hermosísima.

—¡Kuon!, ¡qué bueno que has podido venir a mi fiesta! —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo al tímido león que de pronto se sintió abrumado.

—...

—¿Kuon?, ¿te ha comido la lengua el león? —y fue cuando habló con ese tono entre bromista y burlón que su ángel se desvaneció hasta que volvió a sonreírle y él se quedó pasmado y sin palabras.

—¡Kuon!, Kyoko-chan te está haciendo una pregunta, ¿no vas a contestarle a la festejada? —entonces su madre se agachó un poco, para poder susurrarle algo al oído solo para que él pudiera escucharla decir— recuerda las fotos, Kuon y el palideció. ¡Grandioso!, no solo había quedado ante ella como un lindo, tierno y lerdo leoncito sin lengua sino que también era ahora un cobarde miedoso de su madre ¿no había algo más vergonzoso que eso?

—¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo, Kuon?, tu serás para siempre mi pareja, —y sin esperar respuesta lo tomó de la mano jalándolo para jugar en el jardín, fue tan inesperado el jalón que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara de panza en el suelo, con ella arrodillada a su lado con una sonrisa en la boca. Y fue cuando lo supo, supo con certeza absoluta que ese lindo conejito iba a ser de ahí en adelante su pequeño tormento.

* * *

Por cierto, **mutemuia** , hazte de la vista gorda con los horrores ortográficos ¿sí? XD Que te la sigas pasando muy bien.


End file.
